the_brain_strummersfandomcom-20200214-history
Flare Sadow (Star Wars:The Nexus Tales)
Flare Sadow was a Human Male Smuggler that was active in the years around when The Imperial Remnant started becoming active under Emperor Tore Role's Command. Flare would be a small time smuggler who was hired by a devorian named Zerzok to smuggle a group of F-11D Blasters to his boss Kallas on Siron but was intercepted by a Republic War Ship which forced him to abandon them. He and his first mate 7v-LOM still went to Siron as planned and landed at Holluck City spaceport,but where met by Zerzok and Clarisa, a female sullustan bounty hunter hired by Zerzok, who demanded the blasters. As Flare tried to lie his way out of the situation Zerzok determined the truth and told Clarisa to kill Flare and to take his ship the Blue Magma and 7v-LOM as payment. 7v-LOM defended Flare long enough for him to escape in the Blue Magma but not before 7v-LOM was destroyed by them. Flare didn't leave Siron afraid of either the Republic or Kallas shooting him down before he broke orbit. He went to a smaller town and hid there for awhile and would frequent the local cantina to play sabacc to make more credits but was caught cheating by the owner and was beat by him and the other players then tossed out of the cantina where he ran into Zerzok on accident where he was about to kill a wookiee named Gollaar'Whyook who was a rival of Kallas. Zerzok attempted to shoot Flare but Flare managed to shoot him first. After Zerzok fell dead the wookiee rose up and walked towards Flare who simply cowed by the sight of the Wookiee fearing a beating by the brute till the wookiee begrudingly told Flare he was in a life debt with Flare. Flare overjoyed at having a new first mate since LOM had been destroyed by Zerzok. Flare and Gollaar left Siron aboard the Blue Magma, and Gollaar worked for Flare on several missions but felt like a slave to Flare till Aden Phoenix tracked them and captured them and brought them to Stewjon because of Kallas' bounty on both of them. When they arrived Gollaar attacked the guards and Aden allowing Flare to escape, and Flare considered stealing a ship and leaving Gollaar but couldn't face the guilt of leaving the wookiee since he had come to consider him the only friend he had. He raided the armory getting a jetpack, a few thermal dets, and ronically two F-11Ds. He used them to charge through the ceiling of Kallas' throne room and save Gollaar who was about to be executed who was surprised by Flare's return. Flare tossed a thermal det knocking out Aden and causing Kallas to flee, allowing Flare to rescue Gollaar and the two to escape aboard the Blue Magma. Once they where away Gollaar asked if Flare had just saved him to regain the Life Debt but Flare denied and told him that he was the closest thing of a friend to Flare which caused Gollaar to see Flare in a different light. Unknown to them Aden had survived and managed to leave the palace of Kallas but not before Kallas who also returned who said that Aden had failed him so he deserved to die for the damage to his palace which Aden responded by shooting Kallas with a missle from his jetpack exploding the snivvian into a fiery fireball. A Year later Flare and Gollaar would get entangled into a war between the Republic and the Imperial Remnant led by Emperor Tore Role after he had agreed to smuggle rebels Uli'Malak, Kl'Aw Hornet, Nick Halorunner, and Sarah War to Naboo from the Ring Of Kafrene but was captured by the Pearl halfway through the trip. Category:Smuggler Category:Male Category:Human Category:The 14 Falcon Battlion Category:Rebellion Category:Star Wars Characters